Heat
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Stu's sister Tasha comes to visit him in Florida, where he has been living out his dream of being a professional wrestler with the WWE. She brings a face from the past with her, dredging up old feelings. Part One of the Heat Series. WadeBarrettxOC.


_**A/N:**_ Hey :D. As usual I've got another one-shot in my head *grins*. I blame **xLou26** because she's got me hooked on writing them. I can't even concentrate on my other stories or my work because I've got Stu Bennett and Stephen Farrelly floating around in my head. Grrrrr :P:P lol. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Evie and Tasha. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and nor do I maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in the story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

Watching the two siblings embrace, I smiled from the sidelines, smoothing my hands down over my _Matthew Williamson_ multi-coloured zebra-print silk-chiffon maxi dress. The numerous shimmering gold bangles that were around my wrist tinkled gently in the buzzing atmosphere of Tampa International Airport.

Stu bound his arms around Tasha tightly, holding his sister close to him and smiling broadly. His lips curved into a huge grin, his eyes alight with happiness as he embraced the sibling he hadn't seen in so long, ever since he'd moved to the US to achieve his dream of becoming a professional wrestler.

It had been a long time since I had seen him as well. I looked at him, analysed him. He was fucking huge!

I felt like he had grown taller since the last time I'd seen him and he'd packed on at least 20lbs of muscle to his already large frame. Coming from a background of bareknuckle fighting, he'd been pretty big to start with but now he was massive, his flesh lined with lean muscle. His skin was tanned from being in the Floridian sun and he'd covered his hair with a black knitted hat as well as wearing a pair of dark sunglasses on his eyes.

"It's so good to see you Tash" I listened to his smooth English drawl glad that he hadn't lost that attribute having already had to give up so much for his dream "You've no idea how much I missed you". I listened to Tasha almost squeal with delight in his ear as they embraced.

"I missed you too Stewie" she told him, a huge grin on her face as she pulled back to look up at him "You remember Evie right?" she asked him and I felt my face heat up as he turned his eyes on me.

He drew his sunglasses down his face and brought his eyes to mine, the sparkling blue/green orbs meeting my own emerald green ones. His pink tongue darted out to drag along his lower lip as he took in my appearance; with my dress, _Jimmy Choo_ crystal embellished vintage-gold sandals, _Aviator_ sunglasses pushed up on top of my long honey blond curls which I had pulled back in a ponytail and oversized _Mulberry Bayswater_ gold python bag, I looked every bit the tourist.

Tasha was beaming at me from her brother's side, gripping his large arm in her hand and I smiled sweetly at the two siblings in return.

"Fuck!" he breathed "You grew up Evie".

"It's nice to see you too Stu" I laughed, picking my bag up and walking towards him. Stretching up towards him, I placed my hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes before hugging him. His back went rigid and he was still for a few seconds before his arms were tight around me, bringing me against his hard body, his chin pressed into my shoulder. His nose ran along my skin gently, inhaling my scent which made me shiver "I guess not seeing you for 7 years, really changes things" I pulled myself out of his embrace.

"Mmm..yeah" he muttered as he looked down on me, an unreadable expression on his face.

Tasha Bennett and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. We'd met in what I guess the American's would call elementary school. I was new to the area and had unfortunately found myself seated next to the girl with the worst attention span in history. A few detentions later and we were inseperable, always getting up to some sort of mischief.

Stu had been there too but he'd always deemed our games far too young for him to be joining in. While we were running about and playing with _Barbie's_, Stu was mapping out his whole career and planning how he would reach his aspirations.

I still remember the day when I realised I had a crush on Tasha's infamous brother.

It had been both the worst and best days of my life. England was experiencing one of the coldest winters in a long time. Freezing winds couples with snow and ice made the town we lived in hardly inhabitable.

But as a teenager, I thought I knew better and I dragged Tasha out with me to the lake near our houses. Frozen over with a layer of glassy ice, it sparkled in the blistering morning air. We'd wrapped up in warm coats, scarves, hats and gloves but that didn't stop the howling wind seeping inside our clothes.

And it certainly didn't stop me from walking onto the frozen lake. The ice shimmered and cracked beneath my feet and I was mesmerised as I watched my reflection appear in the mirror-like substance.

Tasha called to me from the lake edge, frantically trying to get me to come back but I just smiled at her and beckoned her towards me. She had shook her head and stamped her feet, telling me she was too scared and was staying where she was. I'd wanted to prove to her there had been no reason to be scared.

But as I took another step, the ice gave a bone-chilling splintering sound as it began to split, breaking apart across the freezing water. I felt my boots sink into the murky depths and I began to panic, turning and attempting to run. Tasha was screaming at me to run quicker, holding her arms out to me, desperation in her frantic voice.

I was running but my feet were sinking quicker than I could move. The water was rippling around me, covering my gangly little teenage legs and chilling them to the bone. I cursed myself upside down for ever having this idea but I kept going, moving towards the edge.

Suddenly the ice gave way beneath me and I dropped down into the water with a frightful splash. I grasped at the ice, peeling my gloves off quickly to dig my nails; non-exsistent from years of biting them, into the ice to try and scramble to safety. I spluttered, screaming as the cold water engulfed me, squeezing the air from my lungs, crushing my ribs inside me.

Tasha was hysterical by now, tears streaming down her face but not able to even take one step as the ice cracked at her side now. I scraped at the ice, digging my fingers into it, trying to keep my head above the water. I kicked my legs, pushing myself up but a large chunk of the ice broke away in my hand and I just had time to take a breath before I slipped under.

The feel of the water on my skin was indescribable as it cut into my flesh. I felt blinding white-hot pain all over and as my jacket weighed me down, I could see the surface getting further and further away as I sunk into the dark depths.

And then I was being pulled out, large arms holding me and dragging me through the water. The soft snow hit my back and I shivered.

"Evie! Evie!" someone screamed and I realised it was Tasha but I couldn't move. Warm hands touched my face, cupping my cheeks and tilting my neck back. It was as if I was stuck in a limbo; I could feel the hands and hear the voices but my eyes were just so heavy.

There was pressure around my mouth and I felt as light as air suddenly, my body filling with oxygen. Electricity zipped along my lips as it happened again and then I was spluttering, choking and coughing up the icy water from my lungs. Someone's hand was rubbing my back and then they were carrying me and I managed to force my eyes open to see Stu, his face etched with what looked like fear and terror. Stu's face stuck in my head and it was the last thing I remembered for days.

When I woke up, everyone was waiting for me. My parents held me tightly in their arms as they berated me, shouting at me and asking me how I could be so stupid. Tasha never left my side and cried all over me about how she was scared she was going to lose me. And then there was Stu, who stood at the doorway and watched me, his eyes taking in every detail of the day as it went. When I had the chance I managed to mouth 'Thank you' and 'I'm sorry' to him which was responded to with a nod of his head. That was the day that I began to crush on Stu Bennett.

* * *

The car ride to Stu's house was quite short as we travelled along Memorial Highway and he commentated for us, showing us all the scenery and buildings, eliciting facts that we might not know about them.

I touched my fingers to my lips as I remembered the zip of electricity which had ran through my lips as Stu breathed air back into my dying 14 year old body. His hands had been rough when they cupped my cheeks but the warmth they held had spread throughout my entire body, a sensation I wouldn't soon forget.

"So...ummm..Stu do you live yourself in Florida?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly with nerves.

He glanced at me through his rear-view mirror "No, there's me, PJ and Heath that all stay together. But we all live near one another most of the time. John, Adam and Chris all have houses in Tampa and Alvin stays down in Miami. Randy comes here sometimes as well but he spends most of his time with his wife Sam and daughter Alanna in Missouri".

"Randy? As in Randy Orton?" Tasha exclaimed giddy, looking over the passenger seat at me, a huge cat like grin on her face.

"Yeah" Stu was concentrating on the road and I watched as he took two left turns and pulled into a large residential neigbourhood, lined with large blossoming palms and huge tudor style houses.

"OMG! I can't believe you get to work with that sexy motherfuc..."

"Tasha!" I admonished, cutting off what she was going to say "Please do not start ranting about Randy Orton".

"But he is so sexy. I'm tellin' you I would lick chocolate off of that man. I wonder what his skin tastes like, probably a mixture between his sweat and that sweet smelling baby oil he uses on his skin...hmmm...maybe I could get my hands on some of that stuff, you know, oil him up before his match" she looked over at me and winked, her mouth open in a silent laugh.

I groaned, pushing my face into my hand.

"Jesus, shut up Tash! You're giving me images I really don't need to see" Stu snapped at his sister as he pulled the car into the driveway of a large house at the end of the road "Fucking Randy Orton" he groaned as he got out of the car

"Fuck him?" she called, rolling the window down "I'd love to. Are you offering to set us up?" she called after him as he fetched the bags out of the trunk of his car.

"Tash, you heard what your brother said. He's married" she scoffed at me "Yeah, I suppose, like that has ever stopped you before" I got out of the car and slammed the door closed, smiling when she stepped out huffing and puffing.

"I take offense to that Evie. I would never break up a marriage for my own personal gain".

"I know that. But this is Randy Orton darling. If you've not forgotten, I've seen your room. You're 24 years old Tashie and your room is smothered with Orton merchandise. I think you're bordering on obsessive".

"Am not" she denied, sticking her tongue out at me "I'm just a really big fan".

"Who would drop her knickers at the first word he spoke to you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Babe, my panties would be ruined before he even opened his mouth" I started laughing and then so did she, the both us dissolving into a fit of childish giggling as we followed Stu into the house. He was still muttering under his breath as he dumped our cases in the hall.

Thunderous feet stamps could be heard above us and I glanced up, raising my eyebrows with a small smirk on my face.

"Are they here?" a deep southern voice asked and I glanced at Stu who has his eyes closed and was shaking his head.

"Somebody kill me now" he whispered more to himself than anyone "Yes, they're here" he called up the stairs and no more than two seconds later, two figures appeared, jumping down the steps. One had long burnished red hair to his shoulders, his blue eyes shining with mirth. The other one who followed was slightly smaller than him and had a head of short dark brown hair. His skin was very tanned and he carried himself with grace.

"You must be Tasha" the redhead grinned at Stu's sister. She nodded and squealed as she was pulled into a hug "I'm Heath and this is Paul" he pulled back and the other guy hugged her as well. He brought his dark eyes to mine and I felt my cheeks taint with a faint blush.

"Hey" he spoke and I noticed his accent was different "You're Evie yeah?" he asked, coming towards me. I nodded as his South African accent rolled over me.

"I'm Paul but you can call me PJ" he pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him, his hands splaying across my lower back, scrunching my dress up slightly. He rocked the two of us from side-to-side gently and I laughed into his ear.

"It's really nice to meet you" I managed to squeeze out before I was accosted by their red-headed friend; he picked me up and spun me around, causing me to grip his shoulders for support "It's not that often we have girl...ummm...friends around" PJ stuttered a little as he looked between Tasha and I.

I stared at him, my eyes connecting with his and I felt it become slightly harder to breathe. He was a gorgeous looking guy, with his dark locks and dark eyes. His tanned skin and that sexy accent only added to his appeal but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be getting into something I couldn't control. I hardly even knew him, he was a total stranger and I was only here for a visit. I'm not a girl for one night stands and a long-term long-distance relationship was just something that I couldn't add to my list of priorities at the moment.

"Smooth PJ" Stu muttered and I broke my stare with Paul, my eyes finding Stu's. He was staring at me too and I felt a shock run through me "I'll show you ladies to your rooms. You can settled in and unpack. C'mon" he picked up our cases and headed up the stairs. I followed behind Tasha, looking back over my shoulder at Paul and Heath, who were chatting animatedly at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Once I had unpacked in the room Stu left me in, I took a little look around it. It was a large guest-bedroom and had been decorated in neutral whites, creams and beige. There was a large king-sized bed with a mattress that you just sunk into on top of it, cherry-wood furniture; a writing desk with various pieces of paper, pens and drawers in it, several sets of antique looking drawers and a large bookcase filled to the brim with different fiction and non-fiction titles, something I found delightful seeing as I was employed as a book-editor back home.

The doors were cherrywood to match the furniture and one lead off into a gleaming white tiled bathroom complete with a large tub and huge walk in rainforest shower and a walk-in closet was through the other door, most of the rails empty considering nobody lived in the room.

I looked out of the large ceiling to floor bay windows, watching the ships on the marina and listening to the sounds of kids playing nearby. I smiled widely at the thought of living in a place like this someday.

After taking a shower, I picked out something fresh to wear; an _Alice + Olivia_ baby pink, lemon and white stripy silk-chiffon rompersuit with ruffled plum chiffon fabric around the strapless neckline and a waist-clinching plum belt around the middle, _Alaïa_ tan leather wedge sandals and I pushed my _Aviator _sunglasses back onto my face. With a swish of lipgloss, I was ready to go downstairs to the barbecue that Stu said they were having.

There was a knock on my door and I opened it up to see Tasha standing there, fixing an earring. She smiled at me and then grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. She was dressed in some white cotton pants and a white hanky style top, tied at the back and loose around the front. She'd slipped her feet into a pair of cut-out flat sandals and left her dark brown hair down, straight over her shoulders and around her face.

As we got downstairs, I noticed there were more people around. Some looked at us and some didn't bother, deciding to continue their conversations as we made our way through everyone. I felt nervous as we made our way through Stu's house, like an uninvited guest. It seemed like I was somewhere I didn't belong even though it was pretty much the complete opposite.

We stepped out onto the terrace and I winced slightly as the hot sun beat down on top of us. It was the middle of the afternoon but the heat was still blaring across the city like a wildfire.

I looked around and Tasha stood next to me, the two of us grinning like little kids. We walked hand-in-hand around the pool area and Tasha pointed out Stu standing with Paul, Heath and two other guys.

"Hey!" Tasha smiled enthusiastically as we sidled up to the group of 5 guys. All of them had drinks in their hands; the majority holding bottles of beer but I looked at Paul who had what looked like orange juice in his hand.

"You look amazing" his hot gaze and smooth South African tones washed over me and I felt myself blushing in the hot sun. I brushed the back of my forearm against my forehead, my eyes thankfully hidden behind my sunglasses.

"Thank you PJ" I told him nervously.

I looked to Tasha and my eyes caught Stu's at the same time. He took a swig from his bottle as he looked at me. I smiled and he grinned back at me.

"Introduce us to your friends Stu" Tasha smoothed her hands down over her white linen trousers and top, fixing her hair with a grin on her face.

"This is John and Adam" he motioned with the hand that held his bottle of beer "John, Adam this is my sister Tasha" I watched with interest as Tasha shook their hands "And this is Evie" he motioned to me. Adam and John shook my hand but my eyes were stuck on Stu's and how he had introduced me.

There was no explanation as to who I was. He didn't say that I was Tasha's friend or a friend of the family. Just Evie._ Is that all I am?_

I swallowed loudly and then Paul was at my side, taking a gentle hold on my elbow.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked me and I nodded, stroking my throat gently with my free hand.

"Yeah, that would be great" I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. Paul lead me away from the group and I looked back, watching Stu take a slow sip from his bottle again, his eyes never leaving me and then I saw Tasha holding two thumbs up with a large grin on her face and I found myself smiling.

_**

* * *

STU'S POV**_

I watched as PJ lead Evie away, a sinking feeling in my gut. Taking a swig of my beer, I eyed him as he sat her down at the pool and she reclined on a sunlounger, laughing at him and then he was disappearing into the kitchen, presumably to get her a drink.

There was a lump in my throat and I struggled to swallow it and forced myself to turn back to my friends and my sister. They were immersed in a conversation about something but I wasn't really listening.

_Why the hell am I so concerned about PJ and Evie?_

It's not like I've ever given her a second thought but seeing her today, well that was like a slap in the face. I felt like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over me and forced me to see that while I had had my head buried in becoming a professional wrestler, that everyone else around me was growing up and changing.

It's not like Tasha never spoke about her, I just hadn't seen her in so long. According to Tash, she was a book-editor in London and she lived in a penthouse apartment overlooking Canary Wharf, seemingly not doing too bad for herself.

The last time I had seen Evie was when she was 16. I was moving to Manchester and she was preparing to take her exams at school before going away to college. She'd been there the day I left and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad at the concept of not seeing her again.

There hadn't been a day that went by since she'd fallen into the lake, that she hadn't been in my thoughts. But at 22, I was far too old to be considering thoughts like that for a 16 year girl who had yet to experience anything in the world.

She and Tash still had their heads buried in gossip magazines and were still girls.

And when I left, she left my thoughts too. I was busy trying to become a wrestler, making my way through the ranks of bare-knuckle boxing and working three jobs just to support myself.

But looking at her now, I can see she has blossomed into a gorgeous woman, a woman that I was finding it hard to ignore my attraction to.

"Stu?" I looked at my sister as she said my name "What do you think then?" she grinned at me, one hand on her hip, looking like a right little madam.

"What do I think of what?" I asked, swallowing the last of my beer.

"Stewie" she stamped her foot and I ran my tongue along my top teeth, glaring at John and Adam who were sniggering at the nickname "Weren't you listening to anything I said?"

"Not a fucking word" I was honest "Tell me again" I smiled sweetly with a sigh.

"We're all going to go downtown to a club. Are you coming?"

"Who's we all?" I threw my empty bottle into the trashcan behind me.

"Well, me, you if you are going, Adam, John, Chris, Heath and PJ and Evie of course, if they both want to head down". I glanced over at the two of them, laughing and talking on the sunloungers. Evie was reclining back on her side, PJ sitting on the other one with his elbows braced on his knees as he stared at her. She reached out and patted his thigh with her hand, laughing wildly at something he had said.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm going to head to the gym".

"Awwww Stu..." Tash pouted but I drew her a look "Okay" she relented "I'll just go and ask PJ and Evie". She waltzed away, crossing the backyard with ease, fluidly weaving her way in between everyone.

She stepped up to the loungers and started explaining what was happening. I watched as Evie smiled and nodded and so did PJ, looking back at Evie.

"Right" I turned back to John and Adam "I'm going to go to the gym, work out some tension. Remember and close the door when you leave, I don't want a repeat of last time".

"Okay Stewie" John imitated my sister's high pitched feminine voice.

"Watch it Cena" I grinned at him, pointing at him and warning him.

"Okay, we'll make sure everything's good when we leave. Talk to you later bro'".

I glanced back at PJ who was helping Evie up from the lounger, holding her hand in his.

_Yeah, nothing that a good punching session in the gym won't fix_.

_**

* * *

EVIE'S POV**_

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Tasha asked, her hands on my shoulders as I stood at the front door. Mostly everyone had left already and it was just the small group who were heading downtown that were left. I grinned at her, putting my hands on top of hers.

"Yes, for the millionth time Tash. I've got so much work to do and I'm really tired from the flight".

"Work? You brought work with you?" she scoffed and I nodded "I guess that's what I get for being best friends with a bookworm" she smirked at me. I slapped her hands gently and shook my head at her.

"Book-editor is what I think you mean Tash".

"Editor? Worm? Same thing" she laughed "I just want to have fun with my best friend" she pouted and I sighed dramatically.

"I promise we'll go somewhere tomorrow. I just want to grab a shower, get some work done and get a good nights sleep. I'll be raring to go tomorrow".

"I'll hold ya to that" she pulled me into a hug "Lock the door behind you just to be safe".

"I will" I held onto her and then pushed her away towards the door. I winked a PJ and saw them out, my cheeks reddening when he pressed a kiss to my cheek. I closed the door and flicked the lock, turning around with a sigh and pressing my back against the door.

I stared into the empty house, coming to the conclusion that Stu must have left with them becuase I hadn't seen him around and the house was deathly quiet.

"Guess, it's just you and me" I grinned at the house before jumping upstairs.

After taking another shower; the heat was shocking and made me feel even more tired than I already was, I changed into a pair of _Alexander McQueen_ black cropped mid-rise skinny jeans and a nude and black _ASOS_ lace trimmed chiffon babydoll top with straps crossing over at the back. I blow dried my hair and it fell into wild curls before I scraped it back into a ponytail. I left my feet bare and grabbed my dark rimmed glasses, new potential book and notebook with my red pen from the desk, jumping down the stairs and dropping them onto the sofa.

I felt guilty for being in the house by myself but I made a mental note to pay Stu back for anything I took. I wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grinning when I found a bottle of red wine. I didn't ponder over who is belonged to for long and searched for a glass, padding about the kitchen in my bare feet. I finally found one and uncorked the bottle, pouring the liquid in and watching as it sloshed about inside.

Taking a sip, I smiled and swallowed it before re-corking the bottle and sticking it back into the fridge. Grabbing a few chocolate biscuits which I found in the fridge, I headed back into the sitting room, flopping down onto the sofa. I put the glass on the table along with the biscuits, smiling as I slipped one into my mouth and bit through it.

Picking up the bundle of papers, I flicked through it until I came to the page I'd marked off, grabbing my pen and circling the few mistakes I found as I read through it.

Half an hour later and I had read through 6 chapters and was thoroughly emerged in the book. It was interesting and held my attention which was a step in the right direction. I grinned as one of the characters said something funny, reaching out to grab my wine glass.

Bringing it to my lips, I realised it was empty and I frowned, putting the book and my pen down. Getting up, I wondered back into the kitchen, not hearing the sliding patio doors opening behind me. I pulled the wine from the fridge, pulling the cork off and pouring another glass of it.

"Hey!" a booming voice sounded behind me and a scream tore from my throat as I whipped around, the bottle of wine sliding from my hands and smashing on the floor, chunks of glass scattering as splashes of red wine covered the black sparkling marble floor and mahogany wood kitchen units.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and shock, my heartbeat hammering in my chest. I bit down on my lip as I stared at the broken bottle but I didn't have time to dwell as Stu leapt into action.

He came towards me, and lifted me into his arms. I held into his shoulders as he placed me down on the kitchen worktop and moved away to sweep up the glass.

I was in a daze as I stared at his back from my elevated point of view, the muscles tensing and twitching beneath his sweat soaked shirt. He'd clearly been at the gym and was just arriving back. He must have thought I'd heard him come in but he gave me such a fright, I thought he'd been out with everyone else.

"I...I can clean it up" I managed to squeeze out and he looked at me over his shoulder "I'm sorry" I felt like a child who was being scolded for doing something bad "I'll pay...pay for it" I stuttered, forcing back tears.

Stu continued to clean up the floor, dumping the shards of glass and wine stained cloth in the bin. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my jean-clad thighs and I looked up at him.

"It's only wine" he told me before lifting me again and carrying me through to the sitting room, clearly not satisfied that he had swept up all of the glass. He placed me down on the sofa gently, standing over me. I nervously pulled the would-be book onto my lap, tucking a curl behind my ear "I'm going to jump up for a shower. I'll be back in 10 minutes" he told me but I was staring at my lap, my hands shaking.

I tucked my feet underneath me on the sofa, blinking rapidly as I tried to slow my heartbeat and shaking hands. I picked up the red pen, forcing myself to go back to editing the book. The pen shook, making tiny red lines appear on the page and I swallowed thickly, clenching my hand in order to get it to stop moving.

_Why the hell am I so nervous? I feel like my nerves have shattered along with that bottle of wine_.

* * *

Stu appeared back down the stairs, freshly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was loose around his head, still wet from the shower and he had bare feet as well. I kept my head down, not looking directly up at him. He sat down on the sofa next to me and I told myself to keep my eyes glued to the page I was reading.

"What're you doin'?" he asked, his voice low and husky and I took a deep breath, putting the 400 page bundle down on to the coffee table in front of me. I threw my pen down and then slipped my glasses off my face, holding them by the nose bar as I turned to him.

"Editing a new book" it slipped off my lips naturally "I brought it with me. Always got my head immersed in work". He grinned "I'm really sorry about the wine. I didn't know you were there, I thought you had went to the club with Tasha, PJ and Heath".

"No, I wasn't in the mood for clubbin'" he drawled "I thought you had gone with PJ" he seemed to almost force his friend's name from his mouth in a civilised manner. I closed the legs of my glasses and placed them on the table with everything else.

"There's nothing between PJ and I" I felt myself telling him "I know no more about him than I do a complete stranger off of the street. I was just being...friendly".

"Yeah I know" he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face "It's none of my business what goes on in your private life Evie. I'm just Tash's brother, you don't have to answer to me" the way he was talking, it seemed as if he didn't believe me.

"But I don't like people thinking things about me which just aren't true. And besides, I could say the same about you, I'm just Evie, nothing more, nothing less" I rubbed my lips together, tilting my head towards him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You tell me, you're the one who said it. You introduced me to your friends as Evie. Nothing else. Just Evie".

He drew his hand over his wet hair and he swallowed, licking his lips softly.

"I didn't really know what else to say Evie. I...you are Tash's best friend, you have been ever since I can remember. I didn't know what to say you were".

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked, anger bubbling within me all of a sudden "Can't you see that I've been yours from the moment you pulled me from that fucking freezing lake? I've not wanted anyone else in my life since you breathed air back into my 14 year old lungs Stu. But you left, you left me behind. What was I supposed to do? Get hysterical and sink into the depths of lovelorn depression? No, I lived my life, I grew up and now you're sitting here telling me that I can't be interested in anyone else because you don't like it".

"That's not what I said" he protested.

"It is exactly what you said" I stood up from the sofa, turning to face him, throwing my hands out palms up in the air "What do you want from me? You can't expect me to just be Tasha's best friend for the rest of my life. I've got my own life to live".

"I know you do" he sat forward and I took it as the perfect opportunity. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I pushed him to sit back on the sofa, hovering over him as I placed one knee at either side of his large thighs. I sunk down onto his lap, straddling him, moving my hands to cup his cheeks.

"What are you doin'?" he sounded like he was panicking slightly. I grinned inside and dipped my head, pressing my lips to his. His lips were soft against my own and I held my body close to his. His hands pressed into my back, pulling me into his body as we kissed.

"Kissing you" I broke away "I thought that should be obvious".

"We can't be doing this Evie, it's just not right" his actions betrayed his words as he slipped his hands under my babydoll shirt and caressed the smooth skin of my lower back.

"I don't see what's not right about it Stu? We're both adults. I'm not a kid anymore" I told him reassuringly "Please, don't force me away" I could feel my nipples perking, the fabric of my bra scraping against them as Stu's ministrations to my back continued.

"Come here" he finally whispered, his hands dipping lower to palm my backside through my jeans, cupping the round globes and squeezing them gently as he pulled me closer, my denim covered core rocking against his own. His lips found mine, rubbing against them as he breathed into my mouth, his tongue sweeping along my lips and sliding between them seam. He pressed his tongue into my mouth and I groaned as his hands slid up my back, one hand sliding around my waist to hold me still, the other cupping the back of my neck, tilting me any which way he pleased.

His hands found my hair, tugging the tie away and letting my honey blond curls down from their confines, sweeping across my shoulders and down my back. I tilted my head back, his mouth finding my throat and nibbling at it as his large arms held me, palms flat against my sides.

He stood up and I gripped onto his shoulders, my fingers digging into the muscle to keep me steady. My legs framed his sides, knees clenching against his ribs as he carried me through his house, up the stairs to his bedroom, never once letting up the soft kisses he was planting against my neck.

He stood in his bedroom, his mouth moving back to mine as he let me slide down his body, my breasts crushed against his chest. I gasped into the kiss, my body going into overdrive as he set all my nerve endings on fire.

He took my wrists in his hands, running them up over my flesh and pushing my arms straight up into the air, his hands smoothing back down over my appendages and he grabbed the ends of my top and pulled it up over my head, wrapping his arms around me again, the material of the shirt stretching around my frame as he kept it in his hands. He dropped the shirt to the floor and it hit the carpet with a soft thud.

I looked into his eyes and they shone back at me in the dark. I lifted his shirt off, stripping it from his muscled body and throwing it behind him. My small hands slid up over his neck and shoulders as I pressed my lips to his collarbone, dropping butterfly kisses across his skin.

His hips pressed against mine and he pushed his knee between my legs, rocking against my denim clad heat. His arms clamped around me, squeezing my body to him as he pressed us towards the bed, the soft down comforter hitting my back. Stu hovered over me and I stared up at him, reaching a hand out to touch his face, reassuring him it was okay. He pressed one hand to my stomach, running his palm across my flesh and up towards my breasts, squeezing one gently in his hand.

I closed my eyes and used my legs to tug him down on top of me. I pressed my feet flat onto the bed, bending my knees and letting them frame his sides as I wrapped my arms around his back, scraping his flesh with my nails. He buried his face into my neck, breathing harshly and kissing my sweaty skin as he worked to undo my bra.

Pulling the straps down my shoulders, he threw the garment to the floor and brought his mouth down on mine, his kiss full of passion and possession. His thumb brushed over my nipple and my hips rose against his. The nighttime Floridian air in the room was stifling and Stu's close proximity to me was making it worse. My fingers dragged along the waistband of his jeans, dipping beneath it slightly to feel his flesh.

"Stu..." I purred, arching my back like a cat, pressing my body up towards his. I struggled to breathe as sweat beaded across my forehead, the air burning the inside of my throat. Stu's hot mouth claimed my lips once more and all rational thought left my brain.

His fingers worked to strip my jeans off of me and I dragged my nails down his back, marring his flesh before my hands smoothed over his backside, squeezing his cheeks in my hands. He groaned into my ear and I could feel his hot hardness pressing against my stomach. Bringing my hands to his belt, I undone the buckle and slipped it from the loops of his jeans before flicking the button open and dragging the zip down. I could feel my panties, dripping wet between my thighs, my body crying out for him.

Slipping my hand inside, I curled it around his hard length, stroking up and down as I judged his reaction. My thumb flicked over the top, smoothing the drop of pre-cum which was gathering at the top of the bulbous head. He hissed through his teeth and I scraped my teeth along his shoulder gently. I kissed his neck, licking over his pulse point as I stroked him, my hand changing the amount of pressure I applied every so often. He grabbed my hand and pinned it with my other one above my head, using one of his large palms to hold them down.

My body thrummed as my heart beat a furious pattern against my chest. My breath hitched when Stu nipped at the juncture between my neck and shoulder, his tongue sliding over my hot skin and pulling my ear lobe into his mouth.

"God, I want you" he whispered "Want you so much" my hips rose, my body screaming for him to end it's torture.

I brought my feet up, sliding them against his sides and he growled as the coldness of them touched his bare hot skin. I pushed his jeans down, using my feet to slide them over his backside and thighs. He kicked them off and I mewled against him, moaning for him to finish what he had started.

"Then have me, please, Stu" I groaned. He stripped his boxers off and them tugged my panties down my legs, my flesh red and swollen, glistening in the darkness from need.

I squeezed my eyes closed as he filled me, sucking a breath in through my nose. He was hard and thick, filling me entirely and my body screamed at the intrusion. He rocked into me, my muscles loosening off as he drove deeper inside of me. A pleasure filled sigh dropped from my lips as Stu let go of my hands and I threw them around him, grasping onto his back and shoulders. He nibbled at my breasts, tongue soothing any wounds he made.

He picked up his pace, driving me down into the mattress with a bruising force behind his thrusts but I just held on for the ride, moaning my pleasure out across the room. My release exploded across my body, creeping up so quickly I never had a chance to stop it as dancing lights appeared behind my eyes. I gasped his name, my voice cracking. My orgasm gripped me, throwing my heart into my throat as my body held Stu, rippling around him and milking him. He dropped down on top of me and I ran my hands across the quivering muscles of his back.

He rolled off of me, landing on his back next to me, pulling me across and onto his chest. I buried my face into his neck, breathing onto his skin, kissing his jaw gently as sleep began to claim me; exhaustion from both the flight from England and the activities in which Stu and I had just participated seeping into my pores. My body throbbed and my core pulsated reminding me of what had just happened as I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_ I've decided I might bring these two back for a 2nd and maybe 3rd part. It'll depend on how the reaction is. Please review, they mean the world to any budding writer. Thanks! ;) :D:D XxX


End file.
